


Proud of my Socks

by hhoneycas



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: "Under the red sign was a rainbow with white capital lettering reading “PRIDE”. He picked up each pair of socks carefully, determining how many flags were represented and how many had been missed (several by his count). When he had picked up the pair with the grey, white, black and purple stripes, Dean walked up to him."Dean and Cas accept each other and themselves over socks.





	Proud of my Socks

It’s not like he’s never been in a store before, but Cas’d never spent hours shopping, in a store as large as the Target they stood in now. He blamed Dean for why they were shopping in the first place because he had said Cas “needed his own clothes” and he had to “stop stealing his” now that he was human. He blamed the time frame mostly on Dean as well, because nothing seemed to satisfy his friend in terms of clothing choice. There had been lots of “No, Cas” And “Please, Cas, never put that on again”. It wasn’t his fault his taste in clothing was colorful. Cas eventually gave up trying to work with his friend and left Dean by the graphic tees that seemed far less sophisticated than the clothing he was trying to make Cas wear, and walked over to the socks. A bright red sale rack pulled his attention away from the garden themed shelf of footwear he was currently examining. Under the red sign was a rainbow with white capital lettering reading “PRIDE”. He picked up each pair of socks carefully, determining how many flags were represented and how many had been missed (several by his count). When he had picked up the pair with the grey, white, black and purple stripes, Dean walked up to him.

“Hey, Cas. Where’d you go?” He asked, walking up with the cart. He clapped him on the shoulder, and glanced down at the shelf. “I found a couple shirts you might like that won’t make you look like you raided the kids’ section.”

“Firstly,” Cas said, staring pointedly at Dean, “My clothing choices are fine. Secondly, I’m looking at the pride socks.” He gestured unnecessarily.

“Oh yeah.” Dean looked warily at the harmless socks. “Guess it’s all gotta go.”

“What do you mean?” Cas picked up another pair of socks striped in pink, purple, and blue.

“For a guy with all the knowledge in the universe you obviously don’t know much about department store holidays,” Dean laughed, putting another hand on Cas’ shoulder and turning him to face the rest of the store, and the inordinate number of red, white, and blue fake fireworks. “It’s been Fourth of July here for months, but now that it’s actually July the whole stores’ gotta be filled with it.”

“Which means what?”

“Which means, everything Target pretended to support for the month of June,” He gestured to the socks, “Must be put on sale so it can get sold.”

"Ah,” Cas nodded slowly, looking more closely at the socks in his hands. “You seem like you know a fair amount about pride month, Dean.” He looked up at his friend

Dean let out a tight laugh. “More about the inner workings of the commercial business, but sure,” He pointed at the rainbow socks, “That means gay,” then at the blue, purple, and pink ones Cas held, “That’s bi,” then towards the socks Cas had picked up earlier, “But those grey and purple-y ones over there? No idea.”

“It means asexual, Dean. No sexual attraction, or at least, low levels.” Cas picked up the socks and fiddled with the tags, suddenly understanding why the ritual of ‘coming out’ made people nervous.

“Cool,” Dean said, leaning on the cart. He looked at the socks in Cas’ hands, and thought to himself for a minute, before leveling his friend with a serious look. “So you gonna buy some socks?”

Cas looked up, a little stunned by such normalcy from a man who had trouble accepting himself. He ran a hand over the socks in his hands before speaking. “Yes, I think I will.” he dropped them in the cart before shooting another glance at the sign, and slowing his steps.

Dean slowed in response, looking back at Cas. “What is it? See some with bees on them?”

“That was one time, Dean,” Cas said glaring at him. “What I was looking at was the two pairs for five dollars deal. Would you like some socks, Dean?”

Dean walked slowly back over to him, picking up the second pair of socks he’d correctly identified, and dropping them in the cart. They walked to the cashier, and then the car in silence, Cas sneaking smug little looks at Dean every so often.

* * *

It wasn’t often Cas saw the socks, but every once in awhile Dean’s pant leg would get pulled up when he crossed his legs, or get yanked on during a fight, and Cas would see a little pink and blue and smile to himself.

It was quite often Dean saw the socks, because Cas was a sucker for anything soft no matter what it looked like, and because human Cas apparently had a distaste for shoes, but every time he saw them he grinned knowing he’d helped his friend come into his own identity. And hey, if he’d had to grow a little in the process, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is as cute as I thought it was but :)) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
